Substrate processing systems, such as plasma reactors, may be used to deposit, etch, or form layers on a substrate supported within a processing chamber. Some processing systems may include a chamber providing a vacuum boundary and a hot inner wall. The vacuum boundary often includes seal elements between component parts of the chamber to facilitate formation of a vacuum tight seal. The inventors have observed that heat from the hot wall can negatively impact the performance of the seals used.
Thus, the inventors have provided herein embodiments of substrate process chambers and chamber components that may provide improved performance of the seals or other benefits as described below.